


Once upon a time

by RhysWinchester



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysWinchester/pseuds/RhysWinchester
Summary: This is a story about 'a pale man with white hair who was very lonely' and what he saw.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Once upon a time

2025  
Red. Some would consider it a beautiful color, the color of rubies and passion. I tilt my head to the side, in consideration this could probably be considered a type of passion. But I doubt any would call it beautiful in the same way they would call ruby's beautiful. Shocking maybe. Stupefying almost definitely. But I had been around too long to feel any of those things. I just felt tired. Tired and lonely. I give myself a self deprecating smile, almost laughing at myself. How many humans would laugh if they knew I felt this way. How many would say I deserve it. I kneel down to the boy closest to me. I rearrange my face into a neutral expression. His body caked in mud and blood. Some blood so old it was brown and some blood so fresh it shined. His breathing was ragged, probably caused from the shrapnel sticking into and out of his lung. His face was almost as pale as mine most likely because of the fact he only had one leg when only seconds ago he had two. I see his eyes widen in fear and my pale hand reaches for his core. I watch as the fear turns into accepting resentment. For even though he finds some relief in knowing his battle is ending humans can't help resenting the one who takes them. The one who takes them from what and who they know. Long ago I used to ponder why? Why did they hate me so much when I was the one who took them when their pain became too much? I was the one who gave them peace. It was my job and always and forever be my job. So why? Why did they hate me so? 

2045  
Tired. I was so very tired. I gaze down upon the girl lying in the bed in front of me. Young, so very young. She’s one of the kind ones, my hand reaches down to tuck her long gray hair behind her ear, she doesn't look at me with resentment. In her eyes is a little fear of the unknown but acceptance that her time in this world is over. It was times like this that I wish their time was not so short. That maybe one day I two would have someone standing with me as she did. I follow her gaze in the pale thin boy sitting next to her. He was clutching her hand tight, also knowing her time was soon. She continues to gaze at his as I place my hand on top of the hand that was holding his. I hold it till I feel it go lax. I let out a tired sigh that turns into a chuckle. It’s times like these I feel most alone. None have met me for more than a couple of seconds but even those who have not even met me for that long resent me. Leaving me with no one but myself. Oh how many would laugh if they know I felt this way. I turn to leave the room, half of me already bored and ready to get on to the next. The other half of me though felt restful from the peaceful, easy death. I run a pale hand through my midnight dark hair, tired, lonely and wishing for a partner. 

2145  
Again the color red. A deep, dark, shining red. Do humans really like the color so much they wish to stain the world with it? I look around, human bodies were everywhere. Bodies were in front of me, many were behind me, legions to my right and maybe even more to my left. And still I’d be lucky if any would look at me with anything but resentment, hatred and all would be relieved to leave me. I let out a resigned sigh. Half of me was delighted at the mess these humans had made. Many of these souls would try to run and half of me did find delight in their despair, half of me enjoyed the chase. The other half of me just wanted peace. The other half of me enjoyed the peaceful deaths more. The ones who accepted that their time was coming and were ready for it. They may not stay, they may still leave but they accepted that there was nothing they could do. Sometimes I wish these two different halves of myself were different beings. At least that way I would no longer be lonely, forever wondering this world alone. 

3025  
A humanoid and wolfish figure were side by side. The humanoid was not what humans would call one of their own. So while she stood on two feet, she didn’t have any, instead in their place were hoofs. And where humans had no tail she had one as pale as snow. In fact her whole body was covered in fur as white and pure as freshly fallen snow. Next to her sat a Wolf. Where she was lean and pure he was formidable and dark. Sitting down next to her, his head reached just below her chest. His fur itself was so dark it seemed to suck in the light. 

“Lamb, tell me a story” His voice came out as a deep growl, hungry.  
“There was once a pale man with dark hair who was very lonely.”   
“Why was he lonely?”  
“All must meet this man, so they shunned him.”  
“Did he chase them all?”  
“He took an axe and split himself in two. Right down the middle.”  
“So he would always have a friend?”  
“So he would always have a friend.”


End file.
